


Taking Care

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: In the aftermath of the tragedy that left a woman dead, an innocent man behind bars, and a little girl all alone, Cabanela seeks out the person who took her in.





	Taking Care

A few days have passed since the shocking incident and everybody is still talking about it. No matter where he goes in the precinct, he will find people having hushed conversations about it. Their eyes are wide with shock and none of them look like they can really believe it. Even the news are still covering it. It's even got to the point where he can't watch the news - if he has to see Alma's smiling face on the television screen while a voice speaks over it to tell everyone she was murdered by her own husband one more time, he might break something.

It's ridiculous. Everyone is just lapping it up; the story of the detective who murdered his wife. Cabanela feels sick listening to people go on about it.

The public is bound to forget about it soon enough, he supposes, especially when the next hot story pops up.

In here though, it's a different matter. The police will be thinking about it for years. Many of them knew Jowd, and what a great detective he was. He's heard so many of them declare that they just couldn't believe it.

Neither can he, and that's why he's going to prove Jowd innocent someday. He's formulating a plan right now and trying to find a way to save Jowd from this mess.

Cabanela catches a flash of red hair and makes his way over, finding a certain young police officer.

"Theeere you are. Just the person I was hoping to talk to."

Lynne turns around, greeting him with a smile. "Oh, Detective Cabanela. I haven't seen you around lately." Her expression turns concerned. "How have you been holding up?"

Cabanela averts his gaze, silently thinking to himself. He's putting on a brave face for everyone, but inside he's still screaming at the injustice of it all. How can Alma be dead? Why is his best friend trapped behind bars? It takes so much effort not to break down. Only at home has he been shedding tears over this cruel tragedy. He can't tell anyone how he really feels, not even Lynne.

The detective forces a smile. "Never mind me. How about you, baby? I know it must be tough."

"Yeah," Lynne murmurs, clutching her hands to her chest. She looks so sad and Cabanela wishes he could bring a smile to her face. "It's just so awful. Detective Jowd... in prison, for killing his wife?" Her hands ball up into fists. "To be put behind bars for a crime you didn't commit is terrible. They have to prove him innocent somehow. It's not like he really did it. He would never do such a thing!"

Hearing Lynne defend Jowd so emphatically is quite heartening. He's glad that she believes in him too but he doesn't say it. Better to keep everything close to his chest for now.

"And poor Kamila," Lynne continues speaking, "losing her mother at such a young age. I don't want her to lose her father too."

Kamila. He can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through right now. The news reports say that Alma was murdered right in front of her but then again, they also claim Jowd did it, so he can't be sure if Kamila really saw her own mother die or not. Gods, he really hopes she didn't. It's just too cruel.

His mind drifts back, back to seven years before.

He recalls Alma lying in a hospital bed, clutching her newly born baby to her chest, and Jowd at her side with a big smile on his face. They were both over the moon, having become parents. Even though Alma had been going through labour for hours and she did look exhausted, she still looked so beautiful with that radiant glow about her. Cabanela had come dancing into that hospital room with a giant teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers. He got to hold the baby as well. As he looked at their bundle of joy in his arms, he was overwhelmed. She was so beautiful.

They were such a happy family. He never imagined that tragedy could end up tearing them apart.

"So you're taking care of Kamila now. You think you'll do alright?" Lynne herself is still quite young after all and Cabanela can't help but wonder if it's really going to be okay. He wouldn't have minded taking care of her himself, but he's going to be so busy trying to save her father. Anyway, it would only made this facade even more difficult to keep up. Taking in the daughter of his best friend wouldn't exactly help to convince people he didn't care about his best friend anymore.

"I'm more concerned about Kamila than myself, honestly. Anyway, she's already so good at taking care of herself and she even cooked dinner for us last night. She's trying so hard to put on a brave face but I know she's suffering so much." Lynne drew in breath and exhaled heavily. "She keeps waking up in the night from terrible nightmares, screaming for her mother. I always come to comfort her but... it's not the same, is it? She needs her mom."

Cabanela just nods silently. How unfortunate it all is. If he could give Kamila her mother back, if there was any way, he would, but he can't. "She hasn't said anything, has she? About... you know."

Lynne shakes her head. "Not a word, and I don't intend to ask her either. That's just..."

"Right. No need to bring her into it." He'll find a way to prove that Jowd is innocent himself, without getting anyone else involved. "I'm glaaad she's in your hands. Better than her being tossed into some foster home."

"Thank you, Detective Cabanela. I'm going to do my best, for Detective Jowd. He's counting on me."

"You take reeeal good care of her, baby," Cabanela says, placing a hand on her shoulder. And I'll take care of Jowd, he thinks.


End file.
